paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
PAYDAY: The Heist
PAYDAY: The Heist - шутер от первого лица, созданный Overkill Software и изданный Sony Online Entertainment. Выход игры состоялся 18 октября 2011 года на PlayStation 3 в Северной Америке и 2 ноября 2011 года в Европе. Для PC выпущена во всем мире 21 октября 2011 года через сервис Steam. Описание В игре динамическая атмосфера и враг появляется всегда в разных местах, так ограбления никогда не будут повторяться. Работа в команде является ключом к данной игре, поэтому игроки должны будут работать вместе и принимать различные роли. Игрок может играть в онлайн или оффлайн режимах с ботами (искусственный интеллект). Имеет продолжение под названием PAYDAY 2. Особенности *Девять ограблений. *Кооперативная игра. *Динамическая атмосфера и разнообразность возрождения врагов. *Ветви развития персонажа. *Доступно на PC и PlayStation 3. *Поддержка коллекционных карточек Steam. Ограбления Steam FirstWorldBank.png|First World Bank|link=First World Bank Steam HeatStreet.png|Heat Street|link=Heat Street steam PanicRoom.png|Panic Room|link=Panic Room Steam GreenBridge.png|Green Bridge|link=Green Bridge Steam DiamondHeist.png|Diamond Heist|link=Diamond Heist Steam Slaughterhouse.png|Slaughterhouse|link=Slaughterhouse Steam Counterfeit.png|Counterfeit|link=Counterfeit Steam Undercover.png|Undercover|link=Undercover Steam NoMercy.png|No Mercy|link=No Mercy Главные герои Steam Dallas.png|Даллас|link=Даллас Steam Hoxton.png|Хокстон|link=Хокстон Steam Wolf.png|Вулф|link=Вулф Steam Chains.png|Чейнс|link=Чейнс Другие персонажи BainPDTWS.png|Бэйн|link=Бэйн GreenBridge plane.jpg|Джордж|link=Джордж CFO.jpg|CFO|link=CFO Chavez.jpg|Чавез|link=Чавез Chinese_prisoner.jpg|Китайский заключенный|link=Китайский заключенный Znak voprosa.png|Натан Гарнет|link=Натан Гарнет Ralph Garnet on the Roof.jpg|Ральф Гарнет|link=Ральф Гарнет Mitchell.jpg|Митчелл|link=Митчелл Taxman.jpg|Юджин Старр|link=Юджин Старр Eriksson.jpg|Эрикcсон|link=Эрикcсон Alex.jpg|Алекс|link=Алекс Bruce.jpg|Брюс|link=Брюс Matt.jpg|Мэтт|link=Мэтт Классы Assault.jpg|Assault|link=Assault (PAYDAY: The Heist) Sharpshooter.jpg|Sharpshooter|link=Sharpshooter Support.jpg|Support|link=Support Technic.jpg|Technician|link=Technician (PAYDAY: The Heist) Враги Steam_Security_Guard.png|Охранник|link=Охранник (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Cop.png|Полицейский|link=Полицейский (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_FBI.png|Агент ФБР|link=Агент ФБР (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Gangster.png|Гангстер|link=Гангстер (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Blue_SWAT.png|Синий SWAT|link=Синий SWAT (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Sniper.png|Снайпер|link=Снайпер (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Heavy_SWAT.png|Тяжелый SWAT|link=Тяжелый SWAT (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Murkywater.png|Murkywater|link=Боец Murkywater (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Shield.png|Щит|link=Щит (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Taser.png|Тазер|link=Тазер (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Cloaker.png|Клокер|link=Клокер (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam_Bulldozer.png|Бульдозер|link=Бульдозер (PAYDAY: The Heist) Основное оружие Steam AMCAR-4.png|AMCAR-4|link=AMCAR-4 Steam Reinbeck.png|Reinbeck|link=Reinbeck Steam M308.png|M308|link=M308 (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam Brenner 21.png|Brenner 21|link=Brenner 21 (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam AK.png|AK|link=AK (PAYDAY: The Heist) Второстепенное оружие #1 Steam Mark 11.png|Mark 11|link=Mark 11 Steam Locomotive 12 G.png|Locomotive 12G|link=Locomotive 12G (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam Compact-5.png|Compact-5|link=Compact-5 (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam GL40.png|GL40|link=GL40 (PAYDAY: The Heist) Второстепенное оружие #2 Steam B9-S.png|B9-S|link=B9-S Steam Bronco 44.png|Bronco .44|link=Bronco .44 (PAYDAY: The Heist) Steam Crosskill 45.png|Crosskill .45|link=Crosskill .45 Steam STRYK.png|STRYK|link=STRYK Вспомогательное снаряжение Ammo_bag_upgrade.png|Сумка с патронами|link=Сумка с патронами (PAYDAY: The Heist) Doctor_bag_upgrade.png|Медицинская сумка|link=Медицинская сумка (PAYDAY: The Heist) Sentry_gun_upgrade.jpg|Турель|link=Турель (PAYDAY: The Heist) Trip_mine.png|Мина|link=Мина (PAYDAY: The Heist) Командные бонусы BigGameHunters.jpg|Big Game Hunters|link=Big Game Hunters Aggressor.png|Aggressor|link=Aggressor Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooters|link=Sharpshooters (командный бонус) Mrniceguy.png|Mr. Nice Guy|link=Mr. Nice Guy Protecter.png|Protector|link=Protector Speedreloader.png|Speed reloaders|link=Speed reloaders Bloodtobleed.png|More Blood To Bleed|link=More Blood To Bleed Noob herder.png|Noobe Lube|link=Noobe Lube Способности Bodyarmour.png|Body armor|link=Body armor Thickskin.png|Thick skin|link=Thick skin ToolkitUpgrade.jpg|Toolkit|link=Toolkit Cableties.png|Cable ties|link=Cable ties (способность) Extraammo.png|Extra start-out ammo|link=Extra start-out ammo Компании BoodLogo.jpg|Bodhi|link=Bodhi Garnet Group Logo.png|Garnet Group|link=Garnet Group 498px-Murkywater Logo.png|Murkywater (компания)|link=Murkywater (компания) GenSec Logo.jpg|GenSec Security Industries|link=GenSec Security Industries Прочее That's the wrong door, again!.jpg|DLC|link=DLC PAYDAY: The Heist You can run but you can't hide.png|Коллекционные карточки|link=Коллекционные карточки Steam PAYDAY: The Heist Don't panic.jpg|Пасхальные яйца|link=Пасхальные яйца PAYDAY: The Heist But how?.png|История обновлений|link=История обновлений PAYDAY: The Heist OVERDRILL.jpg|Задания|link=Задания Are there more than two?.png|Репутация|link=Репутация PAYDAY: The Heist Last Christmas.jpg|Ивенты|link=Ивенты PAYDAY: The Heist I ain't afraid no more.png|Уровни риска|link=Уровни риска PAYDAY: The Heist Gold digger.png|Добыча|link=Добыча PAYDAY: The Heist I pushed the button and lived!.png|Достижения|link=Достижения PAYDAY: The Heist Don't lose face.png|Маски|link=Маски PAYDAY: The Heist Видео PAYDAY The Heist - The World Bank|First World Bank PAYDAY The Heist - Heat Street|Heat Street PAYDAY The Heist - Panic Room|Panic Room PAYDAY The Heist - Green Bridge|Green Bridge PAYDAY The Heist - Diamond Heist|Diamond Heist PAYDAY The Heist - Slaughterhouse|Slaughterhouse PAYDAY The Heist - Mercy Hospital|No Mercy PAYDAY The Heist - Wolfpack Trailer|Wolfpack Скриншоты PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 1.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 2.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 3.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 4.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 5.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 6.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 7.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 8.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 9.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 10.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 11.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 12.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 13.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 14.jpg PAYDAY The Heist Screenshot 15.jpg Ссылки *Официальный сайт Overkill Software. *Форум в Steam. en:Payday Wiki/Portal/PAYDAY: The Heist Категория:Игры серии